Because I Love You
by 19dhanu99
Summary: I am sorry ... I didn't mean to hurt you ... but I had to ... Because ... I LOVE YOU ...
1. Chapter 1

Flashback

" Mein karunga shaadi "

The people turned their heads to see who was the person who said that and everyone was shocked . The person came and stood infront of a couple .

" Uncle .. mein karunga Purvi se shaadi .. "he said to them who were Purvi's parents .

Purvi who was crying looked at him .

" Lekin .. Kavin beta .. "

" Maine mom dad se permission le li hein uncle ... "

The couple looked at other couple who were standing at the door from where Kavin came . Kavin's parents nodded .

Purvi's father joined his hands , " Kavin beta ... mein tumhara ehsaan kabhi nahi bhulunga ... tumne meri beti ki izzat bacha li ... ".

Flashback ends .

Kavin looks at Purvi who was asking him if he wants rice .

"ha.. haan .. paroso .. "

Purvi served him the rice and again sat infront of him on the chair . There was silence for some moments when Purvi talked .

" Sorry"she said not looking at him and continued to eat her dinner .

" hmm..? "Kavin looked at her .

Purvi talks without looking at Kavin . " Sorry .. pehle tumhari baat na mann ne ke liye .. "

Kavin was confused ," Kya keh rahi ho .. mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha hein .. ? "

" Shashank ke bare mein .. "she waited for his response but as she got none she continued .. " Tumne mujhe kitna samjhane ki koshish ki thi Shashank ke bare mein ... lekin mein uss se itna pyaar karti thi ki maine tumhare baaton ka vishwas nahi kiya aur usne sach mein mujhe dhoka de diya .. shaadi ke din hi chodkar chala gaya .. "

" Purvi .. tum yeh ..."kavin started but Purvi ignored him and continued her talking .

" aur aab tumhari bhi zingadi barbad ho gayi mere wajah se ... "she said . Kavin saw the tears rolling down her cheeks . He got up from his seat went near her and hugged her from side , comforting her . He did not stopped her and let her cry after all she was keeping the pain to herself for the past 3 months . Kavin was her only best friend and after she married him there was no one to share her pain with .

After some days .

Kavin was sitting in his office lost in his thoughts .

" Kavin .. ? " a man walked in his cabin holding two coffee mugs . Kavin smiled looking at him .

" Dushyant tum .. ? Kya hua .. yaha kya kar rahe ho ...rasta bhatak gaye kya ..? "Kavin said as they hugged each other ... the man gave one coffee mug to Kavin .

" aaj raasta nahi bhatka lekin tumhe ek baat batani thi ... " he said with a serious look as they both sat on the sofa in the cabin .

" kya yaar .. itna serious hokar bol rahe ho .. kya baat hein .. ? "

" Maine Shashank ko dekha " . Kavin stopped sipping his coffee and looked at Dushyant .

" Paradise mall mein .. ek ladki ke sath .. ".

" Kab .. ? "

" 3 hafton pehle .. "

" Aur tum mujhe aab bata rahe ho .. "Kavin said with a little anger .

" Arey yaar puri baat toh suno .. "he looked at Kavin . " mein usdin Ishita ke sath Paradise mall gaya tha aur waha maine shashank ko dekha ... maine use dhoonda lekin wo mujhe mila nahi .. maine Ishita se bhi poocha lekin usne dekha nahi .. toh mujhe laga ki shayad mera wehem hoga .. phir kal mujhe informatin mili mere khabri se ki uss mall ke ek medical store mein illegally drugs bech rahe hein toh aaj mein saare CCTV check kar raha tha aur usme mujhe wo dikhai diya .. aur uske saath ek ladki bhi thi .. "

" Purvi ki zindagi barbaad karke khud maze se ghoom raha hein .. bas wo mujhe mil jaye phir mein use chodunga nahi .. "Kavin said anger .

"Mujhe bhi uss se kuch sawalon ke jawab chahiye .. "Dushyant said after remembering something . Kavin looked at him .Dushyant continued " Mujhe kuch dino pehle hi pata chala ki Shashank ne shaadi se 4 din pehle hi apna resignation letter de diya tha DCP sir ko .. lekin usne reason nahi bataya ... shaadi ke baad uss se baat karne wale the lekin uss se pehle hi wo ... gayab ho gaya .. lekin mujhe yeh baat bohot khatak rahi hein ki ek special officer bina reason diye resignation letter de gaya aur DCP sir ne accept bhi kar liya .. "

Suddenly Kavin's P.A. came and told that he had a meeting to attend .

"ek kaam karo tum uska pata lagao .. aur ha Purvi ko mat batana .. "Kavin said to Dushyant .

Dushyant nodded .

At night .

After dinner Kavin and Purvi went in their room . Kavin went and laid on one side of bed .. Purvi was applying some face cream as she sat infront of dressing table . Kavin saw her from behind . Purvi wanted to talk something with him so she turned to face him and he instantly looked away . Purvi didn't notice .

" Kavin .. wo tumse kuch baat karni thi .. "she came and sat on bed .

Kavin got up and sat on bed .

" Wo .. mein phirse company join karna chahti hoon " she said hesitantly .

Kavin's face lit up . He was very happy .

" Are you sure .. ? "he asked .

" Haan .." she said . Kavin nodded understandingly . Purvi was trying to move on from her past and he was going fully going to support her .

" Kal mein dad se baat karta hoon" he said . She nodded .

Like this the days passed . Purvi was doing well . Kavin was already in love with her . Purvi started to like him . Their marriage life was going smoothly . They had everything in their relation .. except love . Kavin loved her . But he waited for the day when Purvi will love him like he does .

But Purvi was still not over her past . She would occassionally think of Shashank . Sometimes it also came in her mind that Shashank would never betray her . And the thought kept her from moving on . He left her without any reason . And she really wanted an answer from him .

Purvi was just sitting in her office . She saw her photo with Kavin . It was when he took her for a long ride because she was very stressed . A memory flashed infront of her .

She remembered how she , Kavin, Shashank , Dushyant and Ishita were best friends . She met shashank because of Kavin and Dushyant during a one night trip . Shashank was Kavin and Dushyant's college friend and he became Cid officer like Dushyant . Shashank accompanied them on the trip and met Purvi and instantly fell for her . They stared dating 6 months later . She remembered how he used to take care of her .

Her trail of thoughs were interrupted when she heard Kavin calling out to her . He was standing infront of her and waving his hand infront of her .

"Kya hua .. kaha kho gayi ho tum .. ? "kavin asked .

"nahi bas aise hi .. tum yaha kya kar rahe ho .. ? "she asked him .

" Socha thoda ghumne chalte hein .. ", he told while sitting on the chair .

" arey nahi rehne do .. itna saara kaam pada hein .. "she said picking up a file from the table .

Kavin grabbed her hand and kept down the file " Kaam kal kar lena .. chalo"he dragged her with him .

"Arey meri purse toh lene do .. "she said as they reached the door . Kavin instantly went inside and took her purse from the table and again dragged her through the coridoors of the company . The employes watching them . Kavin's father was passing from there with his assistants and some employees and saw them .

"Yeh ladka bhi na ...ghar aur company mein koi farak hi nahi dikhta isse .. " he smiles and goes in his cabin .

Kavin took Purvi to a beach where no one was there except these two . at first they were just walking in the water but then started playing in water . soon they were tired and lied on the sand. Purvi Closed her eyes . She turned on one side facing Kavin . Kavin saw her . he stares at her for some moment . He slowly takes his hand towards her face to remove the hair that was falling on her face .

"Shashank ... ". Purvi said in her sleep . He takes his hand back and gets up and sits on the sand . He feels hurt that Purvi still loves Shashank .

To Be Continued ...

Howz it .. ?

The plot suddenly came in my mind and i instantly wrote it down ..

Do review and tell me if you like it or not .. The more reviews i get the faster I will update he chapter ...

Please drop reviews before going

THANKYOU ...


	2. Confession

Hii friends ...

It's a very long chapter ... A gift from me . So enjoy ...

And also drop your reviews and thoughts about the story .

Happy Reading .. :)

:D :D

* * *

 ** _CID BUREAU_**

Dushyant was working when he got a call from his khabri .

"Bol Ravi .. kya baa hein ? ", Dushant asked while working on computer .

"Sir .. Shashank sir ka pata chal gaya .. wo abhi paradise mall mein hein "

"Kya ..? mall mein .. kya kar raha hein ? " Dushyant stood up from his place in shock. The other officers looked at him .

"Shayad kisi ka wait .."

"Tu ek kaam kar .. uspe dhyaan rakh .. mein aata hu waha .."Dushyant said in hurry while grabbing his mobile phone and a file from the desk .

He came infront of Ishita and gave her the file "Please isse complete kar dena .. details mere computer mein hein.."saying this he went out of the bureau leaving them confused .

He reached the mall and saw his khabri and went near him .

"Kya hua .. Shashank kaha hein?"

"Wo abhi abhi chale gaye sir .. kisika intezaar kar rahe the .. lekin unhe phone aaya aur wo kisike sath bike pe chale gaye .."

"baitho jaldi .. wo zyada door nahi gaya hoga .. bike ka number dekha ?"dushyant said as he drove of with the khabri .

"nahi sir .. mein jaha khada tha wahase dikha nahi . "

"wo mall ke andar gaya tha ?"

"nahi sir .. wo bahar hi wait kar rahe the .. "

After searching for some time they did not find Shashank so they again headed to mall . Dushyant searched the mall's camera but found nothing .

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN A CAR** . _

A women was on driving and Shashank was on passenger seat .

"Yeh Dushyant mera peecha kyun nahi chodta ..?Pata nahi aur kitani khabri lagai hein mere peeche ..? "he said frustrated .

The women just smiles . "Lekin aab hum kya kare .. tum uss mall mein kuch dino ke liye nahi ja sakte .. aur wo log tumhare siva kisi aur ko "wo cheez" nahi bechenge .

"tum chinta mat karo .. mein koi aur rastaa dhundta hoon.. abhi ke liye tum bas unse meeting ki date aage badhane ke liye kaho".

""theek hein"she replied .

 _ **CID BUREAU .**_

Dushyant came and sat on his desk . he removes a pendrive and connects it to the computer . Ishita comes near him .

"Kya hua Dusyant ? .. kuch problem hein kya .. "

"nahi kuch nahi .. drugs ke case ke baremein ek lead mili thi .. lekin sach hein ya jhoot abhi tak prove nahi hui hein .. wohi check kar raha ha .."he said in a hurry .

 _ **Next Day .** **Kavin's house .**_

Kavin and Purvi were eating breakfast .

"Kavin .. " Purvi called him .

"hmm"he replied without looking at her and eating his breakfast .

"Kavin.."

"hmm"

"Kavin .. kuch hua hein kya .. ? "

He looked at her . "nahi .. kuch nahi kyun ..?"

"mujhse kuch galti hui hein kya ..?"

"N-nahi toh .. kyun?"he said looking away .

"Phir tum mujhe ignore kyun kar rahe ho .. ? "

"mein kaha tumhe ignore kar raha hoon "he said while looking a her .

"Kavin jhoot mat bolo .. mein tumhari best friend hoon .. mujhe umhare bare mein sab pata hein .. jabse hum uss beach par gaye the uske agle din se tum alag behave kar rahe ho .. "

"Purvi .. yeh tumhara wehem hein .. aisa kuch nahi hein .. "he tries to change the topic ."kal mom ka phone aaya tha na .. kya keh rahi thi wo .. ?"

"Kavin topic change mat karo .. "

"Mein kaha topic change kar raha hoon. "he said "bas mein kaam ke wajah se thoda tired hoon issliye tumhe aisa feel ho raha hoga"

He stood up .

"Mera hogaya .. mein jata hoon .. mujhe kahi aur jana hein issliye tum apni car lekar office chali jana .."he said while grabbing his leather jacket and went away .

"kya hua hein isse ?" she thought " lekin uski baat bhi sahi hein .. shayad wo kaam ki wajah se tired ho" she resumed her work .

Kavin parked the car at the road side .

"Kaise batau use ki mein uss se pyaar karne laga hoon..?"he thinks .

Suddenlu Kavin gets a call from Dushyant .

"Kaha ho yaar .. jaldi aao .. mujhe bhi kaam pe jana hein .. " Dushyant shouts at him .

"haan aa raha hoon , mere baap"Kavin replies .

Kavin Drove's off . Purvi also reaches office . Purvi's PA comes behind her .

"Mera schedule kya hein aaj ka ..? ", Purvi asks her PA while sitting comfortably on the sofa .

"Mam aaj dopeher 10:00 baje Sunshine Hotel mein meeting hein . Uske baad aapka koi schedule nahi hein . "she replies politely .

Purvi sees her watch ,"abhi 8:30 baje hein . Theek hein 9"15 ko nikalte hein .

" yes mam "

 _ **LIFE CAFE .**_

Dushyant was telling everything about Shashank to Kavin .

"Use Paradise mall mein kya kaam ho sakta hein .. ? "Kavin suddenly asked .

Dushyant said,"mujhe lagta hein .. kal usse waha koi milne aane wala hoga lekin usse pata chalgaya ki koi uspe nazar rakhe hue hein issliye wo wahase chala gaya .. aakhir wo hein toh CID officer hi .. "

" hmm " kavin agreed .

Suddenly Dushyant gets call from Ishita .

"haan bolo Ishita .."

"Sir hume ek drugs deal ke bare mein tip mili hein jaldi chaliye .. mein aapko address send karti hoon .. "

"Theek hein .."

"Aur haan .. Shashank sir bhi hein waha .."Ishita said .

Dushyant and Kavin both shocked .

"Shashank hein waha ..? kyun .. ?," dushyant asked .

"Pata nahi sir .. Khabri ne baaya .. "

"Theek hein .. mein tumhe wahi milta hoon . (to Kavin) Aana hein toh apni gadi mein aao .. mein tumhari zimmedari nahi lunga agar tumne kuch gadbad ki toh .. "

"Yeh joke karne ka time hein kya ? chalo .. "kavin said .

Ishia sends message to Dushyant and Kavin follows Dushyant in his car . They reaches their destination . It was SUNSHINE HOTEL where Purvi had her meeting .

Kavin parks his car near Dushyant's car and stays inside . Dushyant goes to the room from where CID was keeping the watch with the help of CCTV . Dushyant sees if Shashank was visible anywhere . Suddenly he sees Purvi entering a room .

"Purvi yaha kya kar rahi hein ..? (To Ishita) tumhe pata hein Purvi yaha kyun aayi hein ?" he asked Ishita .

"nahi toh .. lagta hein wo abhi abhi aayi hein .. "

Dushyant calls Kavin ."Kavin Purvi yaha kya kar rahi hein ? "

"Purvi yaha hein ? "

"Tumhe nahi pata ? "

"Mujhe kaise pata hoga .. usne mujhe bataya hi nahi ki wo yaha ane wali hein.. "he said little angrily .

"Gussa kyun ho rahe ho .. tumhari biwi hein issliye maine tumse poocha"dushyant also raised his voice a little .

"ruko mein dekhta hoon"

Kavin calls Purvi but her phone was showing unreachable . He then enters into the hotel himself . Dushyant sees him on the screen . Abhijeet also sees him .

Abhijeet said,"Kavin yaha kya kar raha hein ?(understands everything and stares at Dushyant) Dushyant .. tum ..."

"Sir Kavin to sirf Shashank ko dhundne aaya hein .. wo thodi na humare investigaion ke beech aayega .. (to himself) yeh Kavin ka bachcha ... "

Dushyant tries calling Kavin but it was unreachable . Dushyant sees Kavin walking in the coridoor from CCTV .

"Kavin ka call unreachable aa raha hein matlab ... (To Abhijeet) Sir yeh corridoor jahase Kavin abhi juzara waha kuch sensors hoge issliye uska phone unreachable aa raha hein .. matlab sir drugs ki deal usi ke aaspaas ke kisi room mein horahi hogi . "dushyant assumed .

Abhijeet said to other officers "jao zara dekho toh ... "

"Sir Purvi bhi waha ke ek room mein hein "Ishita said .

Suddenly Purvi comes out while wiping her dress and goes towards washroom . Kavin calls her and she picks up the call .

"Purvi .. kaha ho ? "

"Kavin .. mein Sunshine Hotel mein hoon .. wo hein na Dubai se unke sath meeting hein meri "

"aacha theek hein .."

"Kya hua ..? kuch kaam tha kya ? " Purvi asked worried .

"Nahi kuch nahi .. chalo rakhta hoon "

" Theek hein .."

Purvi keeps call and went inside washroom . Kavin was hiding and sees her entering washroom . As soon as he finishes the call with Purvi he get's Dushyant's call .

"Haan wo Purvi yaha ek meeting ke liye aayi hein . Chinta mat karo .. "he tells dushyant.

"Aacha hein .. lekin wo Purvi jis room mein ... (call disconnects) hello .. kavin ..."

"yeh kya hua .. ? (Kavin tries to call Dushyant but it was unreachable) .. abhi abhi network aacha tha .. achanak kya hogaya ? "Kavin wonders .

Dushyant sees a hotel worker going past Kavin and had a trolley with flower vases wih him .

"Sir wo flower vase .. sir wo sensors unn flower vase mein hi hein . Sir uss coridoor mein bhi flower vase rakhe hein . "dushyant said wih confidance .

"Aachese nazar rakho .. sabpe .. wo worker bhi unn logo mein mila hua hein shayad " Abhijeet said .

Kavin after not getting a network moves away from his place and suddenly sees someone . he follows the person but the person disappears . he again searches for the person .

"Kavin ko shashank dikh gaya shayad . " dushyant figures it out .

"Dushyant ... yeh Kavin aise kyun bhag raha hein .. humara plan kharab ho sakta hein .. roko usse . "Abhijee said with worry .

Dushyant tries to call Kavin but call was not connected .

 _ **IN A DARK ROOM .**_

"Yeh Kavin yaha pe kya kar raha hein .. ? Iske wajah se problem na ho jaye bass " Shashank thinks .

Shashank escapes from the room and run towards the coridoor . He suddenly sees Purvi comming out of the bathroom and stops in his path and turns around . Purvi bychance looks at his back and sense something .

" Shashank ? " Purvi wonders if he really was Shashank .

Shashank takes a right turn to the other coridoor as Purvi slowly follows him . Purvi also takes the right turn but suddenly someone drags Shashank in a dark room . Purvi sees no one .

"Mujhe laga maine shashank ko dekha .. ? wehem hoga shayad mera .. "

Purvi goes to the meeting room and continues her work . Shashank and the man who dragged Shashank in the room starts to fight . As it was dark no one had seen them . Shashank being trained in martial arts easily captures the man . Shashank's one hand was on the man's neck and other hand had gun pointed a the head of the man . The man was pinned to the wall .

"Kaun ho tum .. ?" Shashank asked .

Man was hardly able to talk as Shashank's hand was on his neck "Sh ... Sha ... Shashank ... "

Shashank recognised the voice . the man whose hands were free switched the lights on as the switch board was near .

" Kavin ... ? " Shashank whispers .

Shashank losens the grip on his hand and slowly leaves him and stands back just pointing his gun at Kavin . Kavin coughes and breathes heavily and almost falls on the ground .

"Yaha kya kar rahe ho ? " Shashank asks .

Kavin was breathing with little difficulty ,"Kit... kitne dino se ... tumhara ... pata ..lagane ki koshish .. kar raha tha ... (stands up) .. aab jane nahi dunga ... "

Shashank (thinks) " Isse bhi aaj ka hi time mila tha .. ? aab kya karoon ... ".

Shashank tries to run . Kavin almost catches him but because his breathing was still not stable he misses it and runs behind him. Shashank runs through the coridoor and goes out of the hotel . Dushyant and other cid officers sees this through the CCTV .

"Yeh kya ho raha hein .. ? "Abhijeet and other officers are alerted .

"Kavin shashank ka peecha kar raha hein ... " dushyant said and also leaves without listening to anyone.

Abhijeet was very angry "Yeh Dushyant aur Kavin dono pagal ho gaye hein .. bas criminals ko shak na ho .. inhe toh mein badmein bureau mein dekhta hoon ... "

Shashank runs towards Parking with Kavin following him .

"Shashank .. aaj tum bachkar nahi ja sakte .. "Kavin said to Shashank .

Kavin reaches Shashank and slightly pushes him so both falls down . They fight with eachother . Shashank tries to run but was unable . Shashank gives one last punch to Kavin and Pushes him as he sees a van comming towards him and he gets in the van and drove off . Dushyant reaches a minute late and sees the van going off and sees the van's number . Dushyant helps Kavin to standup . Kavin slaps his hand off .

"thoda jaldi nahi aa sakte the ? "Kavin angrily said to dushyant .

Dushyant again helps him to stand properly .

"Sorry yaar . wo hotel ke andar se chalkar aana pada taki criminals alert na ho jaye .. tum toh bina soche samjhe bhagkar aagaye .. "Dushyant replied .

"agli baar bilkul nahi chodunga .. Shashank ko ..."

"Uss ka chodo .. aab mere barmein socho .. tumhare wajah se meri naukri dav pe lagi hein .. aab itna kuch kar hi liya hein toh chalo tumhe hospital bhi le chalte hein .. mere sath jo hone wala hein who toh badlega nahi .. "Dushyan said .

Dushyant and Kavin drove off .

After 2 hours .

Dushyant drops kavin at his house and was going to the hotel when he recieved a message from Ishita to come to Bureau . Abhijeet was super angry and when Dushyant entered the bureau his anger jus exploded like a bomb . Afer sometime everyone had cooled down .

"But sir .. criminals ka kya hua .. " shashank slowly asked .

"(Abhijee)sighs ... shayad unki deal cancel ho gayi .. doosri gang ka koi nahi aaya ... lekin abhi kuch daave ke sath nahi bata sakte ... investigaton chal rahi hein . zyada kuch hua nahi issliye tumhe chod raha hoon . lekin agli baar agar aisa kuch hua toh mein nahi chodunga .. "

"yes sir ... promise agli baar aisa kuch nahi hoga .. "

 _ **KAVIN'S HOME .**_

Purvi enters home and searches the room . She hears noise of water flowing from the bathroom .

"Office gaya hi nahi shayad . chalo aab ghar aa hi gaye hein toh mein khana bana leti hoon "she said to herself .

She left the room and comes down to kitchen . In the bathroom Kavin had just kept the shower running and was standing with with his back against the wall . he slowly looks at the mirror in the front .

"aab Purvi ke samne kaise jau .. ?"he said staring at his own face in the mirror .

Kavin slowly came down with baby steps and headed towards the door but suddenly his mobile phone rang and Purvi noticed him .

"Kavin .. kaha ja rahe ho .. ?"she asked him wondering where he was going wihout elling her .

Kavin didn't turn and just answered her"Kahi nahi .. Dushyant se milne .. usse kuch kaam hein shayad .. "

"lekin aise chup chup ke kyun ja rahe ho .. ?"

"wo mein ... mein jata hoon .. baadmein baat ..."

"ahh"Purvi suddenly shouted .

Kavin turned around to see what happened . Purvi unknowingly touched the hot pressure cooker . Kavin insantly runs towards her and grabs her hands .

"Kavin mujhe kuch nahi hua...". Purvi saw the bruises on Kavin's face. "Kavin tumhara chehra .."

 _ **In Bedroom.**_

Kavin was sitting on bed while Purvi stood infront of him and was applying medicine on his face .

"Kavin mujhe bataoge nahi tumhe chot kaise lagi..?"she looks at him . he looks away . "Dushyan ke sath jhagda hua he kya ..", sill Kavin keeps quiet .

"Aacha heek hein .. mat batao .. lekin jab batane ka man kare tob bata dena .. "she directly looked into his eyes . He blushed and looked away .

They ate dinner together . Purvi was tired so she went to take a little nap . While Kavin went to meet Dushyant .

"Purvi ko kya bataya ..?"dushyant asked .

"kuch nahi ... kuch batane jaisa reason hi nahi hein ... aab doosre logo jaisa paison ka bahana bhi nahi bana saka ... pehli baar mujhe amir(Rich) hone ka afsos ho raha hein .. " Kavin sighs .

"Waise tumhe suspend kiya hein shayad jo kaam ke waqu mujhse milne aaye ho .."Kavin said .

"Kya yaar .. dost ho ya dushman .. ? bol toh aise rahe ho jaise tumne kuch kiya hi na ho.."faking his anger .

"chal chal .. zyada bhav mat kha .. tumne toh meri koi madad ki nahi shashank ko pakadne me .. "

"aacha madad nahi ki .. iss waqt shashank zyada zaroori hein ki meri naukri ..?"Dushyant hits Kavin's hand .

"ouch .. Dushyant .. jaan lena chahate ho kya .. ? ek toh shashank ne pehle hi itni ptiaai ki aur upar se tum .. mujhe bhi martial arts ke classes le lene chahiye the tum dono ke saath"Both laughs ..

Purvi was lying on he bed . Thinking about something .

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Purvi .. mein tumse pyaar karta hoon .. "Shashank said .

Purvi turned back o face him at his sudden confession .

"Purvi .. Riya bas ek undercover cop hein .. aur meri ek aachi dos hein .. uss se zyada kuch nahi"Shashank ried to convince her .

"Fir wo tum dono club mein .. ?"

"tab hum ek criminal ko pakadne ke liye disguise karke aaye the .. aur usse humpe shak ho gaya tha iss liya maine Riya ko hug kiya tha .. lekin tum waha aachanak aa gayi aur misunderstanding ho gayi .. aur uss waqt hum on duty the issliye mein tumhe kuch nahi bata paaya ..."he said in one breath.

"sa .. sach keh rahe ho .. "she asked him .

"Purvi mein tumse jhoot kyun bolunga ... mein tumse paar karta hoon ... "

Purvi hugs him .. and he hugs her back .

"Tumhe pata hein .. mein kitna dar gayi thi. Mujhe laga tum mujhe dhoka de rahe ho .."she cries in his arms.

"Lekin Purvi .. mein naraaz hoon .. tum mujhe galat kaise samaj sakti ho ..? doosra koi nahi .. lekin tumhe toh mujhpe yakeen hona chahiye tha na .. "he said looking in her eyes .

"Sorry Shashank ... "

"Promise karo .. agar agli baar aisi koi situation aaye toh tum mujhpe poora bharosa karogi .. "he takes her hand into his hands .

"Promise"purvi replied.

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Tears came into Purvi's eyes .

"Jhoot kaha tha tumne .. maine galti ki tumpe bharosa karke Shashank ."

Kavin was standing hear the room's door . He was going to enter in the room but heard her talking . He closed the door and stood with his back against the door .

 _ **A NIGHT**_

Purvi and Kavin ate dinner and they went to sleep . Purvi fell asleep but Kavin was not able to sleep . Then he again heard the word Shashank as Purvi was sleep talking . He felt more frustrated and came out of the room . He went to the bar counter and took a bottle of beer . He half filled the glass and drank .

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Purvi .. mujhe pakka yakeen hein ki Shashank tumpe cheat kar raha hein"Kavin said as he followed Purvi everywhere in her house .

"Kavin .. tumhe galat faimy hui hein .. mein yeh mater pehle hi Shashank ke sath discuss kar chuki hoon .."she said confidently .

"toh tumhe lagta hein mein jhoot bol raha hoon ? "he stood infront of her.

"mujhe pata hein tum jhoot nahi bol rahe ho .. tumne dekha hoga Shashank ko ladkiyon ke sath maze kare hue .. lekin Kavin wo ek undercover cop hein .. use yeh kaam karna padta hein... "she said and pushed him little to the side so she can finish her work of cleaning the house .

"lekin Purvi .. "Purvi interreped him .

"Lekin vekin kuch nahi .. tumhe galat faimi hui hein .. tum usse Shashank ke saath jakar sole kar lo.. aur mujhe abhi apna kaam karne do"she said while moving the boxes around .

Kavin takes the boxes from her hand . "Do idher .. tumhare ghar mein itne saare naukar hein fir tumkyun saaf safai kar rahi ho ..?"he asked with quriosity .

"Papa keh rahe he ki shaadi ke baad yeh sab kaam karne hi hein toh abhi se hi practice kyun na shuru ki jayi . aaj toh khana bhi mujhe hi banana hein .. Tum bhi khana khakar hi jana .."

"mujhe nahi khana .. koi khud saamne se marne kyun jayega "he says and runs .

"Kavin um ... "she runs to catch him .

 _ **FLASHBACK ENDS**_

Kavin smiles remembering the happy days spend wih Purvi .

"kaash sab pehle jaisa hojaye ..toh kitna aacha hoga .. "he said in a drunked voice .

the first beer bottle finished so he took the 2nd and was about to pour the beer in the glass but the glass fell down . Purvi woke up because of the noise . Kavin took another glass and started drinking . Purvi came down and saw him drinking and quickly went near him .

"Kavin .. kya hua .. itni raat ko beer kyun pe rahe ho ..tumhe aadat nahi hein Kavin .. ?"she said as she tried to took the glass from his hands . "1 bottle mein hi nasha chad gaya"she said while nodding .

"Purvi ... Purvi ... Purvi ..."he said continuously while taking a little pause .

"Aage bhi bologe ya mera naam hi lete rahoge"

Kavin was sill sitting on the chair of the counter . Purvi brought cleaning things to pick he broken glass pieces . After she finished cleaning she tried to stop Kavin wo got anoher glass for drinking beer . She somehow stopped him .

"Kavin ... aaj kuch hua hein kya ... tumhe pehli baar ini beer pi hein ..bohot stressed ho shayad"she tried to make him stand up .

"Isse bedroom mein kaise le jau .. ? (bedroom is on 1s floor) .. jane do aaj ke din guest room mein hi sone do (Guest room is on ground floor)" Purvi somehow takes him there .

She was about to pu him on bed when he called her , "Purvi".

"Aab mera naam hi lete rahoge ya kuch bologe bhi ..?"

"Purvi .. mein tumse pyaar karta hoon"

Purvi was surprised a his sudden confession .

"Kavin .. kya keh rahe ho .."Purvi said . Kavin stands up infront of Purvi .

"Purvi mein tumse pyaar karta hoon" he said and smiled . "lekin tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti"

"Kavin .. ". Kavin moves towards her and she moves back ."Kavin .. kya kar rahe ho ..."

Purvi's back hits the wall and Kavin keeps his both hands beside her side on he wall so she is trapped .

"mein tumse pyaar karne laga hu .. "he said in drunked voice . "lekin tum aab bhi shashank se pyaar karti ho" .. "kyun ..?... kyun uss se aab bhi pyaar karti ho ..? iss baat se mera dil dukhta hein Purvi ... dard hota hein yaha (poining towards his left chest) . iss baat se ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti ."

"Kavin tum hosh mei nahi ho .. please hato"

Kavin ignore her and kept talking " Mujhe pata hein um jis dard se guzri ho uss se mera dard kai guna chota hein . lekin fir bhi hein toh dard hi .. mera bhi dil dukha hein yeh jankar ki mein jis se pyaar karta hoon wo kisi aur se pyaar karta hein ."

"Kavin ... hato ... tum nashe mein ho" she gets little angry . But Kavin has no inention of leaving her . He looks ino her eyes and slowly moves his face close to her and was about to kiss her when she suddenly thinks of Shashank and turns her head to side and pushes him .

"Kavin tum nashe mein ho..."

Kavin just smiles a little still drunk and falls on Purvi .. his head on her shoulder . She helps him get on the bed and covers him with the blankets and goes to the maser bedroom .. locks the door from inside and goes to sleep thinking about what happened .

* * *

A/N :

It's first time I wrote this long chapter .. hope You enjoyed ..

please Read and review .


	3. One Step Away From Truth

**_NEXT DAY_**

Purvi was making breakfast when Kavin came out of the guest room . Purvi and Kavin's eyes met . Purvi remembered last night's incident and looked away . Kavin comes near her .

"Purvi ...wo mein ..."

"koi baat nahi Kavin ... forget it ... tum nashe mein the .."Purvi said as she did not wanted to talk about that incident .

Kavin seemed confused . "kya forget it ..?". Purvi looks at him when he said that .

"Tumhe yaad nahi .. tumne raat ko mujhe kya bataya? "Purvi asked him .

"Maine tumhe kuch bataya tha ..? kya ?"Kavin questioned her as he didn't seemed to remember anything .

Purvi understood that because he was drunk he didn't remember anything . "nahi kuch nahi .. jane do .. kuch khaas nahi tha .. "

"maine nashe mein kuch kaha kya tumse ..?"Kavin again asked her .

"Nahi toh .. "Purvi said and tried to change the topic," Kavin hume late ho raha hein .. tum jaldi se taiyaar hokar aao"Purvi pushed him out of the kitchen towards the stairs .

Kavin last time looks at her and comes in the master bedroom . Purvi comes in the kitchen feeling little disappointed .

"Wo bhool kaise sakta hein jo usne mujhe raat ko kaha ..?"Purvi feels a little angry ."Par ek minute .. mujhe kyun disappointment ho rahi hien ..? yeh aachi baat hein ki use yaad nahi .. nahi toh pata nahi kitna akward hota jab bhi hum ek doosre ke samne aate .."she again concentrate on her work .

Kavin was ready and fixing his hair . "Kahi maine Shashank ke bare mein toh nahi bata diya na Purvi ko ..?" he thinks . "nahi .. agar bataya hota toh aaj ka din kuch alag hi hota .. ya phir wo jaan buchke na jaane ka natak kar rahi ho ...? mujhe nahi lagta yeh possible hein.."

"Kavin ..."Purvi calls him from the kitchen.

"aaya .."he shouts went down . The whole breakfast was in silence . No one said anything . Then they went to office.

 _ **LIFE CAFE**_

" mujhe bilkul bhi yaad nahi hein maine Purvi ko uss raat kya kaha tha . wo uss din se alag behave kar rahi hein . "Kavin said to Dushyant and Ishita .

"Kahi tumne confess toh nahi kardiya .. ki tum uss se pyaar karte ho .?"Ishita said while sipping coffee .

Kavin looks at Dushyant "Tumhe isse bhi sath lane ki zarurat thi kya ..?".

"Kyun mere aane se tumhe problem ho rahi hein? "Ishita said .

"tumhe pata hein toh kyun pooch rahi ho?"Kavin replied .

"Yaar tum dono bas bhi karo .. mile nahi ki shuru ho jate ho .."Dushyant said .

"Mein nahi .. yeh Ishita hi .. "Kavin again started . Dushyant stopped him .

"aur haan .. mein tumhe batana hi bhul gaya .. "Dushyant said to Kavin ."maine wo car ka pata lagaya jisme Shashank bhagkar gaya tha .. lekin wo car kisine junkyard se churai thi .. usse phirse theek kiya use karne ke liye . aur kaam hone ke baad fhirse junkyar mein phenk di"

"Matlab hume usse Shashank ka pata nahi chal sakta"Kavin said . Dushyant nods .Kavin sighs .

"Aur haan .. tumne yeh pata lagaya ki Shashank uss din hotel mein kyun tha ..?"Kavin questioned .

Dushyant sighs . "Uss bare mein bhi kuch pata nahi chala .. ".

"Yaar tum log dinbhar CID bureau mein kya karte rehte ho .. ? itni si bhi baat pata nahi laga sakte .."Kavin says to them .

"Kya ..?Humlog dinbhar karte kya rehte hein .. ? Kavin hum humari naukri dav par lagake Shashank sir ko dhundne mein tumhari madad kar rahe hein .. aur tum yeh keh rahe ho ki hum din bhar karte kya hein .. ? "Ishita said disappointedly."Agar uss din hotel mein choti si bhi galti hui hoti toh Dushyant abhi CID officer nahi Ex-CID officer hote. Aur wo bhi tumhare wajah se .. aur tum humse kehte ho hum din bhar kya karte hein .."

" Sorry galti ho gayi ... I take that back" Kavin said ..

Dushyant just nods his head looking a Kavin .

"What ?"Kavin said .

"I didn't expect this from you.."Dushyant said in disbelief .

"Sorry bola na .. "Kavin said as he looked away .

In car .

Kavin suddenly remembered what Ishita said .

"Kahi tumne confess toh nahi kardiya ki tum uss se pyaar karte ho ..?"

"nahi .. Ishita kuch bhi muh mein aaye wo bol dei hein .. "Kavin thinks and brushes the thought off .

 _ **SOMEWHERE .**_

 _ **IN A ROOM .**_

The girl who helped Shashank run away from the hotel comes with a cup glass of juice and gives it to Shashank who was working on laptop while sitting on the bed . His back against the wall

"Unse doosri meeting arranged ki hein maine .. 3 din baad shaam 7 baje . "Shashank said without looking at her .

"Shashank .. wo sab chodo .. aur tum aaram..."

"Neha .. bohot saara kaam hein .. ladko(the people working for him) ko bolo taiyaar rahe .. aur iss baar koi galti nahi honi chahiye .. "Shashank didn't let her finish her sentence .

"Theek hein"Neha looked at him and goes out of he room .

Shashank sighs . He closes his laptop and puts his head against the wall . He closes his eyes and messages his head because of a headache .

At night Kavin's home .

Kavin enters ino his banglow's parking and saw a car there . He enters inside his home and saw Purvi's dad sitting on sofa watching news channel . Purvi sees Kavin entering inside .

"Kavin beta .. tum aagaye .."Purvi's mom said to him .

"Mom ...dad .. aap yaha kya kar rahe hein ..?"He asked them surprised .

"Sorry beta ... hum bina bataye hi chale aaye .. "Purvi's dad said to him .

"Kaisi baatein kar rahe hein aap dad .. aaphi ka ghar hein .. aur aapko aane ki kya zaroorat thi itne door .. hum aajate milne ." Kavin said .

"Koi baat nahi .. beta"Purvi's dad said . They continued their talks while Purvi and her mom made dinner . After dinner they went to sleep . Kavin came down unable to sleep and saw Purvi's dad near the bar counter .

"Soye nahi kavin beta ..?"

"neend nahi aa rahi hein dad.."Kavin sat beside him on the bar counter .

They both drank beer for a little while .

"Mujhe aab bhi nahi pata ki tumhara shukriya ada kaise karu .. tumne uski zindagi barbad hone se bachai hein .. aur aab wo khush bhi hein .. uske sasural wale itne aache log hein aur tumhar jaisa aacha sanskaro wala pati hein .. aur rajmahal jaisa ghar bhi(laughes).. iss se zyada ek pita apne beti ke liye kya chah sakta hein.. "

Kavin also smiles .

"Maine sapne bhi nahi socha tha ki Shashank aisa kar sakta hein .. sach kahu toh aabh bhi mujhe yakeen nahi hota .."after realising what he said o Kavin . "oh maaf karna Kavin beta .. nasha chadne laga hein shayad .. jo mujh mein aaraha hein bole ja raha hoon"

"Are nahi dad .. aisi koi baat nahi hein ... hum kitni bhi bhulne ki koshish kare lekin Shashank ke bare mein koi na koi baat aa hi jati hein . "

"Sahi kaha tumne .. "Purvi's dad agreed . "You know .. he was just the type of son in law I wanted ".

"Kitna ajeeb hein na ..itna kuch hogaya lekin pata nahi kyun Shahank pe bharosa karne ka man karta hein . "Purvi's father said .

After sometime Purvi's father felt sleepy and he stood up from his chair . He looked a Kavin .

"It must be hard for you .. " Purvi's father said.

"hmm?"

"Kavin .. himmat mat harna .. aur humesha Purvi ka saath dena.."Saying this he went to sleep .

Kavin understood that her father knows both of their feelings . After sometime he also went to sleep .

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

Purvi's parents went away . Purvi and Kavin were going to office .

"Purvi .. aaj sham ko taiyaar rehna .. hum dinner par chalte hein .."Kavin says happily .

"Kyun .. achanak ..?"Purvi asks him .

"Bas aise hi .. mera man kiya issliye .."

"Aacha theek hein .. usi bahane mujhe khana banane se aaram toh mil gayega .. "

In Office . 5'o clock.

Kavin was drinking his coffee looking outside of the window when he saw Purvi going out with his mother . He called her .

"Purvi .. kaha ja rahi ho ..?"

Purvi sit's in car. "Mom ke sath ek meeting mein .. "

"Kitni der lagegi ..?"He asks her .

"Pata nahi .."

"Purvi .. mana kar deti .. hume sham ko dinner par jana hein .."he says little angrily .

"Chinta mat karo .. mein usse jald hi bhej dungi ..fhir tum aaram se date par jaana .."Kavin's mom says .

"mom … aap …"he says shocked .

"meeting thodi der hi hein .. hum jaldi aajayege"his mom said .

"ok .. take your time .."he says sadly .

After the call . "mom .. app kisko fool karne ki koshish kar rahi ho .. meeing thodi na bachchon ka khel hein jo thodi der mein khatam ho jayegi .. aaj ki sate oh cancel .."

 _ **SOMEWHERE**_

"Shashank .. wo ladki …"Neha said a little stammering .

"Kya hua .. koun thi wo ladki ..? "Shashank said little angrily .

"Purvi thi …"Neha finally said and sighs .

"Purvi .. ? meri girlfrie….. mera matlab hein ex-girlfriend Purvi .. "Shashank said shocked .

"Haan .. "

"Lekin Purvi kahase beech mein aagayi …?"Shashank said surprised .

"Pata nahi .. tum Paradise hoel mein jis see deal karne gaye the us ski meeting tumhare pehle Purvi se thi .. "

"Uska kya kaam tha Purvi ke sath .. ?"Shashank asks .

"Maine pata lagaya hein .. uska kaam Purvi ke saah nahi balki Kavin ke company se hein .. Purvi toh bas partnership ki deal sign narne gayi thi.."

"Aur Kavin bhi tha uske saath meeting mein..?"

"Nahi .. Purvi toh khud aayi thi .. Kavin badmein aaya Dushyant ke sath .."Neha says to him.

"Tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya .. Wo Purvi thi ..?" Shashank gets angry .

"Gussa kyun kar rahe ho ..Mujhe kal hi pata chala ki wo ladki Purvi hein.. maine toh usse pehle dekha bhi nahi tha "She also gets angry .

"Iska matlab .. Kavin ko jab pata chala mein waha hoon tab wo Dushyant ke sath waha aaya .. aur Kavin ko Dushyant se hi pata chala hoga .. kyunki CID usdin Paradise hotel mein hi thi .. humne itni saari measures liye the ki CID ko pata na chale deal ke bare mein .. toh unhe PATA KAISE CHALA ?" he shouts at his people"

The people were afraid .and also neha .All understood that there was a spy amongst them .

"Dhundo usse(spy) wo jo koi bhi ho …"He shouts back .

 _ **AT NIGHT**_

Purvi enters in Kavin's cabin .

"Kavin .. chalo mein taiyaar hoon …"

"Purvi .. wo meri tabyet thodi theek nahi lug rahi hein ..hum badmein jate hein .. "Kavin lied .

"Kavin .. gussa kyun ho rahe ho .. ? mein sirf aadha ghanta late hu .."Purvi says .

"Aisi koi baat nahi hein .. mujhe sachmein theek nahi lug raha hein .."

"Kya hua .. hum doctor ke paas chale kya ..?"Purvi asked worried .

"Nahi .. doctor ke paas jane ki koi zaroorat nahi hein .. sirf thoda sir dard hein ..aaram karunga toh subah theek ho jaunga.. "

"Chalo phir ghar chalet hein .. "Purvi said to him.

"yess.."Kavin thinks. "maan gayi .. lekin aaj zyada sawal nahi pooche .. nahi toh sir par chad jati hein.."he thinks.

They went home . Purvi made dinner . They both ate and then went to sleep .

 _ **NEXT DAY**_  
 _ **LIFE CAFE**_

Kavin was with Dushyant .

"Mein toh bhul hi gaya tha ki humari one year wedding anniversary hein agle hafte .Kal mujhe yaad aaya issliye kal maine humari dinner date cancel kar di .."Kavin says to Dushyant as he sips coffee . But Dushyant seemed uninterested .

"Kya hua .. tera mood kyun latka hua hein ..?"Kavin asks Dushyant .

"Kavin … ek baat poochu .. "Dushyant asks .

"Koi serious baat hein kya .. tu kabse permission lene laga ..?"Kavin asks him .

"Wo .. ussdin Paradise hotel mein .. Purvi partnership ki deal sigh karne gayi thin na ..? "Dushyant asks him.

"Haan lekin Deal sign karne nahi .. itni badi baat ke liye mom dad Purvi ko kyun bhejte .. bas usse clients ko milne bheja tha .. "

"Toh kya tumne deal sign ke kya ..?"Dushyant asks worried .

"Nahi .. abhi tak nahi .. mom dad abhi soch rahe hein ..Lekin .. tum yeh kyun pooch rahe ho .. ?"Kavin asks him .

"Nahi .. bas aise hi .."Dushyant says .

"yaar .. tum ek CID officer ho .. tumhare har kaam ke peeche ek reason hota hein .. aab bata bhi de .."

"Kavin .. humare paas jo details hein wo abhi tak prove nahi hui hein aur mein tumhe confidential details bata bhi nahi sakta .. "

"Dushyant .. Purvi se juda kuch hein toh tum mujhe bata hi ho .. "Kavin says being a little serious .

Dushyant sighs . "Tumhe jald hi pata chal jayega .. "

"waise .. Kavin .. Shashank ko dhundna chod do .. "Dushyant suddenly says .

"Yeh Shashank kahase beech meein aagaya ..?Wo bhi iss case se juda hua hein kya ..?"Kavin says .

"arey nahi .. wo kyun iss case se juda hoga .. mein yeh keh raha hoon ki tumhare aur Purvi ke shaadi ko ek saal ho gaya hein .. tum uss se pyaar karne lage ho .. aur Purvi dheere dheere Shashank ko bhulne lagi hein.. toh phir tum shashank ko uski zindagi mein phirse lakar use dukh kyun dena chahate ho ..?"

"tum kehna kya chahate ho ..?"

"mein yeh kehna chahata hoon ki .. tum shashank ko Purvi ke liye dhoond rahe the lekin aab Purvi usse age badh rahi hein oh tum bhi bhul jao na …aur Purvi ke sath nahi zindagi ki shuruat karo .."

Kavin was driving back home . He suddenly thinks about what Dushyant told him .

"mein yeh kehna chahata hoon ki .. tum shashank ko Purvi ke liye dhoond rahe the lekin aab Purvi usse age badh rahi hein oh tum bhi bhul jao na …aur Purvi ke sath nahi zindagi ki shuruat karo .."

Kavin stops the car at the side of the road .

"Shayad .. Dushyant jo keh raha hein wo sahi hein .. Purvi apne ateet ko bhulna chahati hein aur mein phirse Shashank ko uske samne lakar use dukh nahi dena chahata ..aur mein use khona bhi nahi chahata .."

He again starts the car and drove off . But suddenly he sees a girl running behind his car . He stops the car and she comes near his window panting .

"Kya hua .. tumhe kuch kaam hein mujhse ..?"Kavin asks her thinking that he had seen her somewhere .

"Kavin bhai … mujhe aapse bohot zaroori baat karni hein ..please "

Kavin suddenly remembers where he had seen her .

"Tum …. Tum wohi ho na pizza store mein kaam karti ho .. ? SHASHANK KI GIRLFRIEND ….?"

* * *

so how was the chapter ..

and look forward to kavin and Purvi's one year wedding anniversary ..(evil smile)

and who is that girl who stopped Kavin ... ? [uff Shashank ki kitni saari girlfriends hein, Kavin ki nazar se ;)]

keep wondering until next chapter ..I think your doubts will be cleared in next chapter

please do tell me if you found any mistakes . I will try to correct them ..

Read and rerview

And everyone is welcomed to be my friend . PM me if you want to be my friend .. :)

Thankyou for reviewing ..


	4. Twist

**After some days .**

 **Dushyant and Kavin were in the car .**

 **"Kya kaha Shashank ki girlfriend ne ..?"Dushyant asks him seriously .**

 **"Kuch nahi .. usse bhi shashank ke bare mein nahi pata .. aur mein kuch poochne se pehle hi wahase chali gayi "Kavin looks outside .**

 **Dushyant suddenly asks,"waise Kavin .. uss deal ka kya hua .. ? wo paradise hotel wali .. "**

 **"Kyun aachanak .. ? "**

 **"Kavin deal mat hone dena ..?"**

 **"Kyun .. ? Kuch toh baat hogi na jo tum baar baar uss deal ko beechmein la rahe ho .."Kavin seriously asks Dushyant .**

 **"Tumhe bharosa nahi hein kya mujhpe .. ? Dekho mein tumhari aachai ke liye hi keh raha hoon .. mein abhi zyada kuch nahi bata sakta lekin yeh confirm hein ki wo log bohot sare illegal kaam karte hein .."**

 **"Kya .. illegal kaam? Lekin ek baat batao .. tum kyun uss company ko investigate kar rahe ho .. ? Dushyant .. tum mujhse kuch chupa rahe ho .**

 **"Kaha na ki wo baat aabhi confidential hein . mein aabhi tumhe nahi bata sakta .. bas tum deal mat sign karna .. warna tumhari company bhi musibat mein phas jayegi ... "**

 **Kavin sighs .**

 **At Night 7 p.m.**

 **A car stops infront of a banglow and Shashank and Neha gets down . A man wearing a black suit came and they both followed him inside . A man welcomed them and they sat in the living room . The man gave them a wine to drink .**

 **"Toh .. kahase shuru kare .. ?"The man asks Shashank.**

 **"Seedha point par aate hein .."Shashank said . Neha opened a black suitcase and kept infront of the man on the table .**

 **"Wah .. maal dekhne se pehle hi paise taiyaar"The man said as he saw crore's of rupees in the bag .**

 **"maal .."Neha said .**

 **A man brings a small black suitcase and kept infront of Shashank and Neha . Neha takes a touches a packet and looks at the man . He had a smirk on his face . She suddenly keeps aside the upper packe and takes the one which was below . The smirk on the man's face disappears . She without checking it throws it infront of the man .**

 **"Nakli nahi asli maal do .."She says to him .**

 **The man thinks"bohot challak hein..". He signal's his men to bring another suitcase .**

 **Neha confirms that it was the right suitcase and she signal's Shashank .**

 **"Theek hein .. chalte hein". he gets up to leave .**

 **"Aise kaise .. maine aapki koi khatirdari bhi nahi ki"The man signal's his men . They surround Shashank and Neha poining their gun's at them . "nakli drugs lekar chale jate toh bach jate .. lekin afsos ki baat hein"**

 **Shashank smirks"afsos toh tum karoge". Suddenly some of the men shift their target from Shashank and neha to The Man .**

 **"Yahi problem hein tum criminals ki .. tumhare under kaam karne walo ke chehre bhi yaad nahi rak sakte".**

 **Suddenly a red beam of light falls on The man's body .**

 **The man knowng that he will not live if they engage in a fight tell's his men to drop the gun and let them go . Shashank and Neha goes out of the house . The man was very angry but suddenly he heard gunshots and they were surrounded .**

 **The man asks,"Kaun ho tum log .. ?"**

 **"CID", Abhijeet replied .**

 **A Lawyer's office** **.**

 **"Aapne aise achanak kyun bulaya mujhe .. ?"Purvi asks the lawyer .**

 **"Apse kuch kaam tha.."The lawyer said . "Apki aur Shashank ki shaadi ke kuch din pehle Shashank ne mujhe kuch papers diye the .. aapko dene ke liye."**

 **"Sha ... Shashank ne .. ?"Purvi was surprised .**

 **The lawyer gives her the paper. She reads it and they were something about property and other things .**

 **"Yeh property ke papers mujhe kyun .. ek min .. yeh property toh mere naam pe hein .."She was shocked .**

 **Hii ..**

 **Sorry guys .. not able to update .. my 12** **th** **board exam's coming near so just focusing on studies . I think this will be my last updae till I finish my exam . Then I will update within 1 or 2 weeks .**

 **Also read my other stories .**

 **Thankyou all of those who read's and reviews and also those who read's my story but don't post review .**

 **Also please give your advise on the plot of the story , my writing style and correct me if I am mistaken somewhere .**

 **THANKYOU .**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone ...

Sorry for uploading so late .. Actually After the exams my mind was fully blank and I did not had the motivation to write ... and nothing was comming in my head .. so I did not write ..

But from some days I really wanted to write and here the story continues ..

Sorry again for being so late .

Please Read and review .

* * *

Purvi's Cabin. 8:30 pm.

Kavin entered Purvi's office and found Purvi nowhere . He called Purvi . Purvi was driving the car but she was thinking about the property papers. She got a call from Kavin bhe she did not noticed it . After two ,three missed calls she finally noticed it and picked up the call .

"Purvi kaha ho ..?"

"Mein wo .. haan mein thoda bahar aayi thi ek friend ko milne .. bas office hi aa rahi hoon.."

"Ok .. tum office aao .. phir bat karte hain.",Kavin said.

"Haan.. ",Purvi kept the call.

"Aur ... arey call kat diya usne.",Kavin sighed.

CID Bureau.

There was silence in whole bureau. Abhijeet who was standing near his desk came forward.

"Shashank kar kya raha tha uss jagah ..?",Abhijeet said angrily."Iss case mein kahi na kahi Shashank ki baat nikal hi aati hai."

"Haan .. pehle uss mall mein jaha wo ek ladki ke saath dikha tha. Phir Paradise hotel mein .. aur aab yaha",Daya said.

Dushyant comes out of the interrogation room furiously and then without saying anything just does something on his computer. All are surprised.

Ishita comes near him. "Sir .. yeh aap kya kar rahe hai .. ?"Ishita asks him . Dushyant ignores her .

Abhijeet amd Daya comes near his desk.

"Dushyant .. kya hua .. ? Kuch kaha kya uss boss ne?",Daya asks him but Dushyant also ignores him.

"Arey? .. Dushyant ...",Abhijeet calls him.

Suddenly Dushyant stops and reads some information and is shocked .

"Yeh nahi ho sakta.. ",Dushyant says to himself .

"Dushyant kya hua?",Abhijeet asks again. But he again does not listen . Ishita shakes him . Dushyant comes out of his trance .

"Sir .. Shashank ke sare records database se delete hai .. "

"Kya?".Abhijeet and Daya both surprised. "Theek se dekho ",Abhijeet asks him.

"Sir maine dekha ... uske records CID ke database mein nahi hai."

"Aisa kaise ho sakta hai"Abhijeet says.

Dushyant again searches something.

"Sir Shashank ki puri history nahi hai humare database mein. It's like Shashank exist hi nahi karta."

"Kya?"All asks simultaneously.

Purvi's Cabin .

Purvi enters slowly inside the office and keeps her purse and the property documents on the desk .She stand there taking support of the desk .

"Purvi..?",Kavin calls her from behind.

She is surprised and suddenly turns behind only to see Kavin standing infront of the sofa . She forgot that Kavin was waiting for her .

"Kavin tum ... arey haan tum ne kaha tha tum yaha hoge ... sorry wo mera dhya kahi aur tha .. wo mein apni ek friend se milne gayi thi ... aur aur ... bas aise hi humne kuch baatein ..."

"Purvi .. ",Kavin helds her wrist and cuts her sentence off . She finally stops and looks at him.

"Purvi .. kya hua ... ?",Kavin asks her.

"Nahi .. kuch nahi . .bas aise hi .. ",Purvi tries to sound happy."Kavin mera haath .. "Purvi says .

Kavin instantly lets go of her hand.

"Wo .. tum bole jaa rahi thi .. ruk bhi nahi rahi thi toh ... "Kaivn tries to give a reason .

"Arey tum kabse mujhe reason dene lage .. hum bestfriends hai Kavin ..."

"BestFriends ..?Tum mere liye bestfriends se zyada ho Purvi ..",Kavin thinks.

"Haan hum bestfriends hai ... toh fir batao mujhe kya hua ..?"Kavin asks her .

"Kavin wo ... asal mein..."

* * *

So .. Is Purvi going to tell the truth to Kavin or not ..

Comment your answers.

Thanks for reading .

I will try to update as soon as possible .

Again Thanks for reading .


End file.
